The Chronicles of Argam: Book One: The Beginning
by Hailey-Stone
Summary: [On Hiatus for Major Editing] One girl survives a bomb and finds the Titans. Having lost all she loved, she thinks she has no heart to love with. Can her long lost brother, new friends, and the team build her heart back? DCMarvelBen10xover. R&R.
1. The Meeting

Hello people! This is my first fan fiction so don't sue me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans, or a yacht for that matter! I tried to take Robin, but the Security Guards were too suspicious. Sigh Back to the drawing board!

_

* * *

_

_Swoosh!_

The water washed up on the shore of the bay. One soaked girl, who had just turned 16, struggled to get up.

_Why me,_ she thought, collapsing onto the ground. _Who had to put that bomb on the boat when we were just celebrating my birthday?_ She knew not the answer. She and her family were out on their yacht (yeah, they're filthy rich!) celebrating her sweet sixteen when **_KABLOOIE! _**The bomb went off. She was the only survivor. She thanked the heavens she had been blessed with the power she possessed. She could turn into a tiger that was practically immortal. In that form, nothing could hurt or kill her in any way. She had morphed when the bomb had exploded, keeping her from harm and from drowning. She only wished the other people in her family were like her. But alas, they did not and now were no more.

She now morphed to see if she could find anyone to help her. She heard a faint shout from a distance.

"_Titans, Go!"_ Hearing that, she ran off in its direction. The sight she saw was surprising. Five teens, each being one or two years older than her, were fighting a humongous cinderblock looking monster (Yes, it is Cinderblock!). She sat down and watched the show.

After awhile, it looked like the teens needed some help, so she decided to help them.

**Titans Point of View**

"_ROOAAARR!"_ A large tiger ran into the area and pounced on Cinderblock. "Dude! Where did that thing come from?" shouted Beast Boy. The tiger was amazing! Not one of Cinderblock's blows slowed it down! "Man, that thing's strong!" Exclaimed Cyborg. "Really?" said Raven in her usual sarcastic, monotone voice. "As if we didn't notice." The tiger fished off Cinderblock and turned around to look at them. The stunned Titans just stood there and stared back with open jaws, except Raven, of course. The tiger finally got sick of them staring and ran away. "Wait!" Robin yelled, finally coming out of his trance. But it was too late. The Tiger was gone.

**End Titans Point of View**

The girl ran away, sill in tiger form, wondering what to do now. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. Panicked, she accidentally turned back to human and found she was to weak to morph back. Collapsing, she turned to look at her pursuer. Everything was turning dark. There were silhouettes gathering around her. "Help," was the last thing she said before passing out.

**Four Hours Later…**

"Friends, I think she is awakening!" a cheerful Starfire shouted. The girl let out a moan and started to open her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked. "In Titans Tower," replied Robin.Starfire rushed over to the girl's bedside as if there was no tomorrow. "HellomynameisStarfirewhatisyournamewhereareyoufromwhatisyourfavoritecolorandwillyoubemynewfriend?" She said in only one breath with a grin on her face. The girl grinned and replied, "HellomynameisHaileyI'mfromMemphis,Tennesseemyfavoritecolorsskyblueandyes!" She said in one breath also with an even bigger grin on her face. Both girls squealed and hugged while the boys just stood there with Anime sweat drops and Raven mumbled under her breathed, "Oh, great. Just what we all need, another Starfire." "Anyways," Robin continued, "So your name is Hailey? Welcome to Titans Tower. What happened to you earlier anyways?" Hailey told them everything from the bomb going off, to fighting Cinderblock. "After that I was just too weak to go on." "But I thought you said you could never get tired in your tiger form," stated Beast Boy. "Yeah, but when I got frightened, I accidentally changed back, remember?" she reminded him. "Oh Yeah." "Do you know who might have put the bomb on your boat?" asked Cyborg. "Nobody that I can think of," she said, her spirits dropping. "I just want to have vengeance on my family's death." She sighed and lay back down. "Do you mind if I rest some more?" she said with a yawn. "I'm still kinda tired." The Titans said Goodnight and left the room. Except for one. Cyborg looked at the sleeping girl's figure as he stood there thinking. Where had he seen this girl before? Why did she seem so familiar to him? He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he could talk to her tomorrow.

**End Chapter One**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review with your ideas! I always love fans like that! 


	2. The Strangest Girl You'll Never Meet

A figure shadows the door way into the room. As the crowd looks up to see who the person is, all noises cease. Whispers go through the crowd. "It can't be!" "I thought she was dead!!" For the figure in the doorway is none other than the beloved author thought dead, KailEverwood (Now Hailey-Stone.).

* * *

Hello my dear people! I sincerely apologize for the (unbelievably long) delay! My accursed father decided to lock Fanfiction and I've only been able to read on his Palm Pilot and phone. Btw, every time I use smurf or bleep, I am using it to replace any "improper" words, unless I'm talking about smurfs of course, but you should know the difference. I'll have you know that the year I've work on this was to make it nice and long to compensate for the more than a year's absence. Thank you to the kind people who reviewed! Thank you **worthlessdeath **for my first review! Unfortunately, yes, she is like Starfire. At least, most of the time. She tends to have occasional mood swings. You'll see her "Gothic Beauty" mood today.

**Soaring-bright-flame**, the answers to your questions will be fully answered in this and future chapters. She's so lovable; it's hard to be suspicious of her. I already have the entire thing planned out, well not entirely, but far enough into the future to not have to worry about writer's block in the near future… I think… Oh, and I just enabled anonymous reviews, so sorry for anyone who tried to review, but couldn't. **Strix Moonwing**! Contact me if you are reading this! I have good news! I'll have an additional authors note at the end, so please read it.

There isn't much action except maybe for the end, so please don't kill me. Now, on with the story!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs, but I do own Hailey and the OC's that appear from now. I almost managed to snag Cyborg, though. Sigh Stupid guards just HAD to ask what the giant bulge under my trench coat was. It was a grand chase. They barely managed to catch me. (Hailey: It was really the metal detector. She stupidly went through the main door where all the security stuff was. My money and good looks were what saved her.) Shut up! No one asked you!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Strangest Girl You'll Never Meet**

**That night…**

"What do you think about Hailey?" Cyborg asked his teammates.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "She seemed pretty nice, but how do we know she wasn't lying, or that she's even working for Slade?"

Beast Boy turned on the TV.

"Will this answer your question?" he asked Robin, starring at the TV while Barbara Walters was talking. (A/N to like and understand this, read it like you were listening to a report on TV)

"Just in, Police report that bodies identified as the Winston family and residues of a bomb have been found on the shores of Jump City Bay. Friends say that the family had gone out on the bay to celebrate their foster child's fifteenth birthday. Witnesses report that while the family was out, their yacht had exploded. According to investigators, it was in fact a bomb. The adopted child's body was not found among the debris. Divers have been sent down to search for a body. Police do say that she may have survived the bomb and may be in the city. If you have any news on her whereabouts, please call 555-7437."

A picture came up of Hailey on the TV, along with the information she had given them.

"Well, I guess she was telling the truth," stated Robin.

"I feel so sorry for friend Hailey," cried Starfire. "Her sorrow and grief must be great." She blew into a hankie.

Raven finally spoke up. "How about we take her somewhere tomorrow? Just to help her get over her loss."

Robin looked stunned at Raven's actually thoughtful suggestion, but then thought for a moment. "Sounds good. All in favor of taking Hailey out tomorrow say aye!"

"AYE!" most of everyone said.

Raven just rolled her eyes at their over-enthusiastic response and said, "Whatever."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

_Yawn!!!! _Hailey woke up, yawned, stretched, scratched her side, looked around, and screamed, "OH MY GOD, I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED!!!!!!" (A/N: Heheheh. Bet you didn't see that coming.)

"Friend, Hailey? Is everything alright?" a voice asked through the door. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Eh, heheheh. Uhh, yeah Starfire, everything's fine. I just had a… um… moment there." (A/N The way I know her, it seems she has a lot of "moments." Hailey: Unneeded comment! Me: That's payback. sticks tongue out at Hailey)

"Okay," Starfire replied. "We are having the 'fast break' now. We all ask that you join us."

"Okay, I'll be right down," answered Hailey, still somewhat red in the face. She thought about what happened last night; her second family dying, her meeting the Teen Titans, and being taken in. In a way, it almost seemed more than luck she had found the Titans, but she wasn't sure. She was sad, but not Oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-die-of-grief sad that her parents died. She had already lost some, not to mention a best friend, a boyfriend/beau, and a brother, so it wasn't a life-changing event. It was almost as if she had no heart to feel with anymore. With each loss, another part of her heart was destroyed. Trey's part had been the biggest. It still hurt to remember that night. (coughforeshadowingcough) Still, a single tear fell down her face as she got up and got dressed.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Titans were all in the kitchen, a few waiting around the table. Cyborg was at the counter fixing up a delectable fruit salad. (A/N starts singing Fruit Salad by The Wiggles Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Fruit salad yummy yummy! Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, Fruit salaaaad!!!)

"Sooo," Robin said, trying to wake everyone up. "What do you think about Hailey?"

"We talked about this last night," Raven stated.

"Oh, yeah."

Just then, Hailey walked in dressed in a pink shirt that had a picture of Tinkerbell looking grumpy and "GO AWAY!" in bold yellow letters and wearing capris (sp?). (A/N In case you're wondering, Hailey had her big backpack of everything that held **_ALL_** of her stuff on during the explosion.)

"G' Mornin' guys!"

"Morning' Hailey!"

Hailey's eyes strayed around the room, surveying her surroundings. After all, it was her first time being in there. She looked at the wicked large T.V., the huge equalizer, and the game consoles.

"Xbox, Ps2, Play Station, Ps3, Game Cube, X b3000, Ps4 (Dang! That hasn't even come out yet!). Yup. Y'all are loaded (though not as much as me.)!"

"So, Hailey, where are you from?" said Robin, trying to start a conversation.

"Memphis, Tennessee," she replied blatantly. Life to her was suddenly boring.

Robin's eyes went wide.

"Tennessee?! What are you doing all the way in California?!" (A/N btw, I say Jump City is in California, Gotham City in New York, Metropolis in Illinois, and Dakota in Nevada.)

"On vacation, what else?"

Robin sweat dropped. "Of course. When's your birthday?"

She glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Again, he sweat dropped. "Just wondering?"

Again, she glared. "It was yesterday."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Well, happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks."

Robin grinned and looked at the team.

"As our own little treat, to welcome you to Jump City, we decided to take you out on the town. An entire day full of Jump City goodness!"

Hailey's eyes went wide and she grinned. "Thank you sooo much! I wanted to see the city sooo friggin badly it wasn't funny!" All of a sudden, there was an evil glint in her eyes. "But first, who would like to try their luck against me at Super Smash Bros.?"

"Dude! You are so on!" was BB response, while Cyborg's was, "Sure, if you're ready to lose."

(Ten Minutes and thirty-five rounds each later) "Dude!! That's so not fair! You soo cheated!!"

"Beast Boy, deal with the fact that girls are best and girls always win," Hailey said, smirking after her seventeenth victory against BB.

"For once I think BB's right," Cyborg said, after being beaten just as badly, if not worse, than Beast Boy. "I think you did cheat."

"Y'all just can't accept the fact that I'm better than you. Just admit it. You got beaten by a girl." Cyborg's face got extremely red and smoke started coming out of his ears.

"Over my dead body!! I want a rematch, right here, right now!!"

"Fine. Have it your way."

(A minute and a half later) "BOOYAH!!!"

"WHAT THE--!!! YOU SO CHEATED! AND BESIDES, BOOYAH'S MY WORD!!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!" (A/N: Three guesses who won…)

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were standing in a corner in Chibi form, like in 'Divide and Conquer' when Cyborg and Robin were fighting.

"Strange," Raven said, listening to their argument. "It almost seems as if they've argued before. Kind of like… Siblings."

After Cyborg and Hailey finished their very "interesting", not to mention pointless, argument, the Titans (plus Hailey) left.

Their first stop was Perkins: It was Hailey's turn to order.

"I'll have the seven buttermilk pancake platter with a ham and cheese omelet, two blueberry mammoth muffins, French toast, and a buttload of bacon, please."

The titans gaped.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" asked Cyborg, who didn't even think he, the one who nearly ate all of Jump City, could eat that much.

Hailey smirked. "I guess that's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

**Five Minutes After the Food Arrives:**

"BUUUUUURRRPP!! Excuse me."

"DUUUDE!! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT ALL?!"

"I think I've been mentally scarred for life."

"How? How could a skinny girl like her eat that much, that fast?"

"Is it even possible to eat THAT much food, THAT fast?"

"Friend Hailey, are you certain that consuming that large of an amount of food at that rate is healthy?"

After the whole "incident" at Perkins, the group moved on to tour the big city. After a formal and (thankfully!) very uneventful dinner at Ruth Chris Steakhouse (best steak in the world. I think. I wouldn't know), the tired and worn out teens headed back home to the tower.

* * *

It soon came to be that three days had passed since our dear friends had met. The Titans and Hailey constantly grew closer as they learned more about each other. She fit in like she had been there all her life. And then this day came along:

Hailey came rushing out of her room. "Guys! C'mon! We gotta get ready!"

Robin looked at her funny. "For what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tsk! For The party downtown, of course!"

Cyborg sighed. "Anybody else lost?"

Hailey was a vision of pure fury with eyes of flames, a red face, and major vein pulsing. "JUST GET YOUR HAPPY SMURFS UP, AND GET READY!"

The Titans were gone in a flash. Nobody, I mean NOBODY, wanted to be near a rampaging tiger on the verge of insanity. A half hour later, all the titans were back in the main room wearing casual clothes. Okay, everybody **but** Cyborg were wearing casual clothes. When Hailey came in, the boys gaped. She was wearing a one sleeve black tube top with sliver, glittery star in the middle. Her pants were low-waist, boot-cut, black jeans that had red designs and showed off her curves (jeez, that is a **lot** of describing for a stinkin' pair of pants!!). She had highlighted her hair red, put it in a spiky bun, and wore black battle boots. She had on black eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick that stood out against the white powder she had on to make herself paler. She was an image of a gothic beauty. Even Raven was impressed.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hailey asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

It took a second for the boys to come out of their stupors.

"Oh… Uh, um, y-yeah…I g-guess so…," Robin replied, trying to rid his head of the spontaneous dirty thoughts that had entered his mind. ((Naughty, naughty Robin! Lol)) "Let's get going."

As they headed to the garage Hailey randomly announced she was driving.

"WOAH! You are **NOT** driving my baby!" Cyborg shouted, looking at Hailey in horror.

"Dude, relax," Hailey said with a smirk on her face. "Who said anything about taking your car?"

The Titans looked at her inquisitively. As they entered, they noticed a car that hadn't been there before. It was a black Focus with flames coming up the side. On the hood was a tiger that looked real enough to jump off the car at any moment. Hailey smirked at their amazement.

"Sooo… I assume you like?" she asked, still smirking while she looked at her nails.

"H-Holy Mess!" Cyborg said, drooling like a dog. "Wh…? Where did you get this?"

"Who said I bought it?" she asked innocently.

"YOU STOLE IT?!?!"

"NO!" came Hailey's quick reply. With a trembling bottom lip and teary eyes, she added, "To think you would even think that I would do such a thing! You cut me real deep, man, you cut me real deep. (And then…) NO, YOU STINKIN' DODO! I MADE IT MYSELF, YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT!!" (That was fast.)

That got him. Cyborg stared at her as if she had just taken off her head. He stared at her, then the car, and then looked back at her again. Car, girl, car, girl, back and forth, back and forth. I'm surprised his head didn't screw off.

"No way. There is NO possible way you could have made THAT in less than three days!" Now he smirked. "Even if you did it wouldn't run."

Hailey kept her cool, even though major vein twitching could be seen, and resumed studying her nails.

"Who said I recently made it?"

That got Cyborg good. He was so stunned he nearly shut down his systems. He looked at the care as if it held the meaning of life.

"You mean to say... That the Great Big Bag of Everything (Hailey's bag)... Can hold a car?"

"No, stupid," Hailey scoffed. "Atve (pronounced at-vee) shrinks down into this little container so I can transport her easier. Of course, I do drive her, I mean, seriously, why would I have car if I didn't drive 'cause that be stupid and just a waste of my money even though it wouldn't make a dent in the amount 'cause, after all, I am a multi-trillionaire so a couple million dollars doesn't do much cause I get that much in, like, a year so it wouldn't really matter, but I still wouldn't want to waste the stuff the car is made out of 'cause its obvious its not metal otherwise why would I call 'Amazing Transforming Vehicle Extraordinaire 'cause if it was made of regular metal it couldn't transform and-"

Thankfully Robin took the chance to interrupt her incessant rambling because: a.) What she had just said caught his interest and b.) She was starting to turn purple.

"Whoa... Hold up," Robin looked at the gasping teen in front of him. "Did you say your car can transform?"

"Impossible!" interjected Cyborg before Hailey could reply.

Twitch, twitchtwitch Hailey's look at Cyborg told him he would regret it later. She he turned to 'Atve'.

"Atve! Wake mode!"

"GoOd EvEnInG mIsTrEsS hAiLeY. HoW mAy I sErVe YoU tOdAy?" (Sorry, but this is how I'm going to define Atve's voice) A robotic voice that sounded feminine came from the car. Hailey's quick glance at the stunned Titans was satisfactory.

"Atve, we have a few non-believers here with us," Hailey smirked as she looked up from her nails that she found so enticing. "Shall we prove them wrong?"

A giggle emmitted from the car.

"HoW sHaLl We Do It ThIs TiMe, MiStReSs?"

Hailey grinned. "How about we go through our paces."

"Of CoUrSe. We DoN't WiSh FoR tHeM tO dIe Of SuRpRiSe, Do We MiStReSs?"

"Of course not Atve. Okay, battle mode!"

The car seemed to turned into liquid as it melted down into a puddle before it came back to start forming a new shape. When it was done, it was a huge hummer with the exact same design as the Focus. The inside, though, looked like something you'd expect in the army. Gadgets, gizmos, radars, maps, the whole caboodle. This continued as Hailey went through speed mode (a motorcycle/motorbike like Robin's), free mode (the Focus), and fifty or so others. Finally, everyone settled as they got into the car to head to the party.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

The Titans (plus Hailey) finally arrived at a large warehouse looking place. The windows were flashing multi-colored lights and it felt like a mild earthquake was occurring.

"Finally!" declared Hailey. "It took us about an hour because of a _certain non-believer._" She glared at Cyborg.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Let's just go in."

They all walked in as "Bringing Sexy Back" blared through the speakers.

"I love this song!" shouted Hailey as she jumped in the moving mass of people. (I hate that song!) The Titans looked at each other and shrugged. Robin and Starfire headed over to the bar as Cyborg and Beast Boy joined Hailey on the dance floor.

"This party is pointless," declared Raven.

Some random goth dude walked up to her. "Everything pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" She nodded.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY!! ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?" a random voice yelled through the speakers. The crowd went crazy. "ALL RIGHT! NOW, AS YOU WELL KNOW, HAILEY WINSTON LOST HER FAMILY JUST FOUR DAYS AGO." Everyone made sounds of sympathy. "BUT WHAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW IS THAT SHE'S HERE WITH US TONIGHT!!! EVERYBODY GIVE HER A JUMP CITY WELCOME!!" The crowd went wild again as a spotlight shone on a surprised Hailey. She certainly was not expecting to be recognized. "ALL RIGHT! NOW, AS YOU ALL KNOW (why does it sound like he says the same things over? o.O), WE ALWAYS HAVE SOME LUCKY, OR UNLUCKY IN THEIR TERMS, INDIVIDUALS COME UP FOR KAROAKE. HOW ABOUT WE HAVE HAILEY KICK IT OFF!" Everyone cheered as they pushed the frightened girl to the stage. She got up their and stared at everyone.

"Erm, well, thanks I guess… Since I don't think I'll be able to get away, I might as well live with it. I guess I'll sing 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne."

As the music started to play, Hailey took a deep breath. When she opened her mouth, a gorgeous sound emitted.

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through."  
Everyone noticed that there seemed to be _two_ voices coming from Hailey. I t was strange.  
"So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through."

When she completed the song, there was a long silence. Then the crowd erupted. Hailey gave a small smile. But it didn't look like it was real. She gave a small bow before walking off the stage. She walked through the crowd over to a large stack of crates in the corner of the room.

"Hailey doesn't look too happy," observed Beast Boy.

"We noticed it too," Robin stated. "I wonder what's wrong?" Starfire looked concernedly over to where Hailey was. Before she looked away, she saw a small flash coming from behind the crates. Her mouth curved into a worried frown.

The Titans all continued over to the bar.

"Sooo… What do we do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think it's time to head back home," decided Robin. "Anyone see Hailey?"

"I think I know where you can find her." A girl walked up to the team. Though they all knew they had never seen her before, they could have sworn she looked familiar. She wore a black tube top with the phrase "If you play with fire, expect to get burned" on the front. She had black cargo pant with silver chains on them and her black battle boots had spikes on them. Her wrist bands and chocker were black leather with silver spikes. Her black eye shadow and black lipstick contrasted well with her red hair with black highlights. She was a Gothic Queen.

"Who are you?"

She put on a look of mock shock. "You don't know who I am? I'm surprised." She smirked. "We have been seeing so much of each other lately."

Robin looked at her funny. "I'm sorry, but we've never met. Did you say you now where Hailey is?" Robin didn't like this girl. She seemed to suspicious for his taste.

"Don't get your tights in a knot, Boy Blunder. She'll be here in a second." Her smirk showed that she was enjoying confusing the Titans. Suddenly she gasped. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The Titans spun around just as there was another flash behind them. Beast Boy was confused.

"Hey, I didn't see anyth- Hailey?" When the Titans turned around, there stood Hailey.

Robin looked around for the girl. "Where'd she go?!"

"Relax, Blobin, I'm right here," said Hailey. But it was in the voice of that other girl. That's when the team noticed her eyes. They were a whirlpool of red, black, and brown. Very interesting combination, don't you agree? Anywho, the Titans realized something was up. Obviously.

"Bailey, I told you to cut it out!" This was interesting. Now Hailey's voice came from Hailey.

"And? They need to know anyways. Why not tell them now?"

"'Cause were in public, that's why!"

"Oh yeah… How about we head back to the tower then?"

"Good idea."

Hailey walked toward the exit. When she noticed that no one was following her, she stopped.

"You guys coming?"

The Titans stood behind her, stunned beyond all that is good and reasonable. Wouldn't you if you had just heard a one person conversation with two people? Exactly.

"Wha… How…?" a swirly eyed Cyborg muttered to himself.

It took a while to wake them up out of their stupors before the group headed home. When they did arrive, Robin stopped Hailey from walking off.

"You have some explaining to do." His glare was hard.

Hailey shrugged and told the Titans to sit down. "I may get really tired after this. I haven't done it in a while." She stood up straight in the middle of the room. A s she stood there, the other five teens noticed a red and black colored mist slowly coming off Hailey. As they looked on, the mist drifted beside her and started to form something. A few seconds later, the shape of a girl could be seen. Slowly the evanescent mist was gone. In its place stood the girl from the club. Immediately, the Titans were able to place the familiarity of the girl. She looked just like Hailey. Only darker.

"Guys," Hailey swayed on her feet. "Meet Bailey." And then she promptly passed out.

* * *

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOT!!!! FINALLY! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS COMPLETE!!!!! YEAH! breaks out a bottle of sparkling grape juice What, I'm only 14. I can't drink alcohol. I'm so proud of myself. TWENTY ONE PAGES! But like I said, this chapter sucks. I'm afraid that Hailey's becoming a … woe to us all… a Mary-Sue. sobs while crowd gasps I know. But on other terms, I have started on a new story to make me feel better. Also check out my favorites to help pass the time until I update next. Again, I am sorry for the year delay, but this is my Christmas present to you. I gotta go now. Merry Chrismahanakwanza and a happy new year!

Hailey-Stone


	3. Author's Note

Hi People! I am sorry to inform you that this story is officially on Hiatus until further notice. It is in dire need of some serious editing. I do, however, have more stories to make up for it. For all of you Narnia, Redwall, and Eragon fans, I now have three stories out. I hope you will take the time to at least read the Redwall one. It's about me and my best friends being transported into another dimension. Very funny. I hope to hear from you guys! Don't worry, I SHALL RETURN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK WHEEZE COUGHCOUGH Sorry… Swallowed my mint… ;;;


End file.
